wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
War of SandWing Succession
The dragon world of Pyrrhia was locked in a civil and world war for twenty years over the SandWing throne. The war has resulted in eighteen years of battles, therefore a massive number of dragons have been killed. The war ended when Sunny found the Eye of Onyx and gave it to her mother, Thorn. Mudwing by myersthemudwing.png|MudWings ColoredSandWing.jpg|SandWings Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.05 PM.png|SeaWings The_Wings_Of_Fire.png|SkyWings Screen_Shot_2013-11-13_at_5.35.33_PM.png|RainWings D4cafd6912aa6205fbcd1247a43e8838.jpg|IceWings Fatespeakerrocks.jpg|NightWings Look below for a detailed list of all battles and meaningful events that have occurred as a result of the war. The Death of Queen Oasis The entire war began when Queen Oasis, the queen of the SandWings, was assassinated by scavengers, who had stolen a small amount of her treasure. At the time, there were three heirs to the throne: her daughters, Burn, Blister, and Blaze. Burn immediately seized the SandWing palace as her own, with it being renamed to Burn's stronghold. Some say that Burn chased off her sisters, Blister and Blaze, but others claim that the two knew that Burn could kill them, and fled willingly. Forming of Alliances Blister knew that she could not defeat Burn by herself, so she allied herself with the SeaWings and MudWings, and later on, a secret tie with the NightWings and favor from the Talons of Peace. Seeing that Blister now had an army, Burn allied herself with the SkyWings, and eventually won the MudWings over to her side. Queen Glacier of the IceWings has joined forces with Blaze, but, according to the The Dark Secret, her decision is based on the fact that Blaze has offered to give up a large portion of her territory in exchange for an alliance. Blaze also has the support of most SandWings, although the tribe is still split between the three heirs. The Prophecy In order to get a better home for their tribe, the NightWings hatched an elaborate plan. Queen Battlewinner and Morrowseer wrote a prophecy stating that five dragonets are to choose the successor to the SandWing throne. Once a queen was chosen, that queen would help take over the Rainforest Kingdom, along with the NightWings, in gratitude for the dragonets choosing them. The five dragonets were supposed to be a SandWing, a SkyWing, a MudWing, a SeaWing, and a NightWing, all to hatch together on the brightest night. The Eggs On the night before the brightest night, the Talons of Peace put five dragons in charge of retrieving the dragonets of destiny's eggs. They were as follows: Kestrel, a former SkyWing soldier, Webs, a prior SeaWing subject, Dune, a SandWing soldier, Asha, a MudWing soldier, and Hvitur, an IceWing whose past is unknown. Dune stole Sunny's egg from her mother, Thorn. Webs drugged the guards of the SeaWing Royal Hatchery in order to get Tsunami's egg. Asha paid her sister, Cattail, with two cows so she would hand over her blood-red MudWing egg; Clay's egg. Asha was later caught in battle between Blaze and Blister's forces, and she made it out alive, but died of her wounds shortly after delivering the egg. Morrowseer handed over the NightWing egg which contained Starflight. Hvitur stole the SkyWing egg from the SkyWings, but was caught by Burn on the way out. Burn killed Hvitur and dropped the egg off a cliff, killing the dragonet inside it. Kestrel and Webs later found Hvitur's body and a few shards of the egg at the bottom of the cliff. Webs then went to the RainWings to get a replacement for the fifth egg. Glory was in the RainWing egg. All other SkyWing eggs hatched on the brightest night, under Queen Scarlet's orders, were killed to stop the prophecy from occurring. Escape of the Dragonets Six years later, Morrowseer came to check up on the dragonets of destiny. He deemed Clay, Tsunami, Starflight, satisfactory and Sunny okay, but was dissatisfied with Glory, as she was a RainWing instead of a SkyWing, and ordered her to be killed. The other dragonets refused so see her die, so Clay and Tsunami fled through the underground river, planning to free the others from the outside. However, they encountered Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings, who wanted to take them prisoner. Clay and Tsunami attacked her and fled back to the mountain. However, Queen Scarlet and her SkyWing soldiers had followed the smoke coming from the cave. She killed Dune, and took the dragonets and Kestrel prisoner. Webs managed to escape. Queen Scarlet invited Burn to her palace to see the dragonets and to take Sunny back with her as a gift. But, while she was there, the dragonets escaped after Glory sprayed Queen Scarlet with her venom. MudWings vs. Blaze's Forces (Battle) Around that time, Blaze's army attacked the MudWings. It is hinted that the MudWings sent a message to the SkyWings for help, but Queen Scarlet refused because it would disrupt her hatching day festivities. The only named loss of this battle was Crane, one of Clay's siblings. However, there were many more, shown by the number of corpses mentioned on the battlefield. Attack on the Summer Palace During the dragonets' stay in the Kingdom of the Sea, Burn's alliance bombed the Summer Palace of the Sea. They were able to locate the palace because Crocodile, a Talons of Peace infiltrator, followed Webs there. The SeaWings fled to the Deep Sea Palace, breaking their alliance with Blister. The Backup Plan Soon after, Nautilus, the leader of the Talons of Peace, and Morrowseer came up with a set replacements, known as the false dragonets. They were as follows: Ochre, Squid, Flame, Fatespeaker, and Viper. However, in The Dark Secret, Viper was killed and Squid was exiled by Morrowseer. In The Brightest Night, Ochre returns to the Talons of Peace, and Flame is reunited with his mother, Avalanche. Fatespeaker moved to the Rainforest Kingdom to live with Starflight. Planned IceWing Genocide During The Brightest Night, Burn's forces, the MudWings and the SkyWings, planned to attack the IceWings. The idea was to 'kill them all, take no prisoners'. However, they decided not to after Sunny dreamvisited Queen Moorhen. The Choosing of the SandWing Queen On the false Brightest Night, Sunny came up with an idea that the three SandWing sisters would choose one of themselves to be queen, peacefully, or the SandWing tribe would choose; her plan didn't work out the way she intended. The heirs and most of the tribes met up at Burn's stronghold, where Blister gave Burn a gift, and seemed to be willing to let Burn be queen. However, the gift contained a dragonbite viper, which Burn pinned in her talons. Burn took a few steps toward Blister, hoping the viper would kill her, but a second viper leaped out of the box and bit Burn's ankle, killing her shortly afterward. Blister then attacked Blaze, only moments away from the throne. Sunny then found the Eye of Onyx, buried with Queen Oasis, and gave it to her mother, Thorn. Blister, angered, took the Eye of Onyx from Thorn, but the enchantments of the Eye of Onyx caused Blister to explode into a pile of black dust. Thus, Thorn was crowned the queen of the SandWings, ending the Great War. Trivia *In a vision in Moon Rising, Clay first mentioned a scroll title about it to Starflight. *Blister was killed by the eye of onyx, which Queen Thorn could only hold. *Blaze is the surviving SandWing sister after the meeting at Burn's palace. *Burn was killed by a dragonbite viper, which was unleashed by Blister. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 5.32.56 PM.png|Blister, one the SandWing sisters (By Queen Clam) ThornDA.png|Thorn became the new Queen of the SandWings( Art by Rhyno Bullraq) OfThreeQueens.png|The trio who started it all, by Sahel Category:Historical Events Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:RainWing History Category:IceWing History Category:NightWing History Category:War History Category:All Tribe History